Accidental
by LuisaMontalvoM
Summary: Al acercarme, fue peor de lo que creí, mi horror al ver el cuerpo del chico tirado empeoro cuando me di cuenta que ese chico era Sasuke. AU. Double Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, Mina-san, soy Lulú-chan._

 _¡SORPRESA! ^o^/ Mina-san GOMENASAI (agachándose a 90°), lamento no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo ni publicado fics, pero es que estuve muy muy ocupada, no tenía nada de tiempo ni para inspirarme ni para escribir; además tuve un súper conflicto existencial respecto al final de **AMOR EN LA ESCUELA** , ya les informare más adelante todo con detalle. Aprovecho, también, para informarles que no publicare hasta después del 8 de julio que termino clases, tengan paciencia._

 _Por ahora les dejo este FIC, espero que les guste, me inspire en los accidentes y coincidencias de la vida jeje. Espero les agrade. Besos de gatita-nya :*_

 _Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto -. All Rights Reserved._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Mata-ne =^.^=_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo Alterno._

 **Accidental**

\- Muy bien chicos, ya pueden retirarse y no olviden el trabajo en parejas que realizarán para la siguiente semana.

Uff... Por fin termino el día, me levanto de mi pupitre con pesadez y comienzo a alistar mis cosas. Había estado en clases casi toda la tarde sin descanso, para colmo tenía que correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, luego llegar a casa para estudiar y pensar con quién haría ese trabajo grupal. No es que no tenga amigas, pero normalmente me gusta trabajar sola por mi timidez, no me gusta estorbar a nadie.

\- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Uchiha-san acércate un minuto a mi escritorio.

¿Uchiha-san? Estaba cansada de ese apellido, no existía lugar donde no lo escuchara. Lo conocían absolutamente todas la chicas de la universidad lo conocían, incluso los profesores lo buscaban y todo por ser hijo del mejor abogado de Tokio. Un chico alto, de ojos azabaches y mirada tan profunda que podrías perderte en ellos, se paró de su pupitre y se dirigía al escritorio de Kakashi-sensei. Ese era Uchiha Sasuke.

Algo tenía ese chico, un "no sé qué", que causaba en mi un gran rechazo por él, no sé si era su actitud tan arrogante, sarcástica y del típico chico popular que puede tener a la chica que quiere o si era porque en primer año rechazo a mi amiga Sakura de la peor manera, le afecto tanto que falto toda la semana a clases. No lo entendía, yo siempre me había llevado bien con todos y trataba de buscar las virtudes de los demás aunque fueran mínimas.

Comencé a sentir un mal sabor en la boca así que decidí apresurarme para no llegar tarde la reunión con mis amigas, Ino me mataría si llegaba tarde, además estaba ansiosa por verlas ya que desde la Secundaria que no hablábamos. Cuando estuve a punto salir me detuvo…

\- Hyuga, ayude a su compañero a dejar estos libros en biblioteca por mí.

\- Hai.

 _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ – pensé. Mire mi reloj y ya era tarde.

\- Toma – dijo el azabache mirándome.

\- Arigato.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke.

\- El mío Hinata.- conteste con el típico sonrojo mío. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos y el silencio comenzaba hacerse incomodo así que… - etto… ¿U… chi… ha-san, ya consiguió pareja para el trabajo?

\- No – respondió mirando al frente - ¿por qué? – después de un corto silencio volteo su cuerpo entero hacia mí y agachándose para tener su cara a la altura de la mía (él era mucho más alto que yo) me dijo en tono socarrón - ¿o acaso quieres ser tu mi pareja?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – salió un chillido de mi boca, comencé a sentir como el calor subía a mi rostro acompañado de un color rojo tomate.

\- Jajaja – se burló.

Al parecer metí la pata, por tratar de ser amable con quien no me corresponde, cometí una estupidez y le di cabida para burlarse de mí. Comenzamos a subir las gradas.

\- ¡Ah! No… n… noo… yo solo…

\- Sabes no tendría ningún problema en hacer ese trabajo contigo. Considero que no eres una chica tan molesta como las demás y también eres linda. HI-NA-TA.

Lo último lo había dicho en un tono inusual así que mi rostro se puso aún más rojo, era tan intensa mi vergüenza que todo me daba vueltas. Entonces no me fije en las gradas y resbale, aunque trate de cogerme del barandal para recuperar el equilibrio pero no lo logre así que cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

 _Suenan los libros al caer._

Al abrir mis ojos, me llevo con la sorpresa que no había caído. Sasuke me había sostenido por el brazo para evitar mi caída.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas – dijo secamente, levanto los libros y se adelantó – será mejor que yo solo los deje. Matane Hinata.

/CdE/

Salgo del Campus en dirección al estacionamiento, tengo mis puños tan apretados que dejan marca en la palma de mi mano. Estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía? Estaba segurísima que había sido una burla, la típica burla a la chica calladita y amable. Eso me pasa por BAKA.

Abro la puerta de mie auto, subo a él y me fijo en mi reloj. Ya era tarde, Ino se iba a enojar y todo por perder el tiempo con el Uchiha; prendo el auto para partir con rapidez, presionaba el acelerador como no hubiera mañana. La verdad nunca fui una buena conductora, es más había chocado en más de una ocasión, sin daños graves está claro es por eso que siempre manejaba despacio y con mucho cuidado; pero hoy día no me importaba eso, estaba furiosa y solo pensaba en Sasuke.

60km/h. Sasuke era estúpido, arrogante y que creía que todos debían mirarle la cara.

70km/h. Todos lo buscaban solo por la posición económica y el estatus social de su padre.

80km/h. Veo un chico manejando moto delante mío. Sasuke no sabía tratar a una mujer, aunque no me dejo caer.

90km/h. En esta debo voltear. Bueno la verdad es que es primera vez que hablo con Sasuke.

Al voltear el chico de la moto me atraviesa, él también iba a velocidad, no puede frenar a tiempo así que chocamos… Él chico que iba en la moto salió volando.

 _Tun, tun, tun…_

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, había entrado en shock. Vi que la gente comenzó amontonarse alrededor del chico.

 _"Ay no… ay no… No puede ser… mate a un chico"_ – pensaba mientras me saque el cinturón y salí corriendo del auto para atender al chico. Había atropellado a alguien, podía estar dañado e incluso muerto. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Al acercarme, fue peor de lo que creí, mi horror al ver el cuerpo del chico tirado empeoro cuando me di cuenta que ese chico era Sasuke. Comencé a llorar con más intensidad.

/CdE/

 _Rin, rin, rin._

\- Moshi, moshi.

\- ¡HINATA! ¿Dónde estás? Ya estas tarde, estamos preocupadas.- grito una rubia al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ino-chan... – mi voz se quebró – no voy a llegar.

\- Hina… ¿qué paso?

\- Atropelle a Sasuke, me estoy dirigiendo al hospital. No me dejaron ir en la ambulancia.

Colgué.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, Mina-san, soy Lulú-chan._

 _Les traigo esta conti… o mejor dicho el final. Creo yo me quedo genial, espero les guste tanto como a mí. ^o^/_

 _Dejen Reviews, me encantan leer sus opiniones. Besos de gatita-nya._

 _Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto -. All Rights Reserved._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Mata-ne =^.^=_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo Alterno. SasuHina_

 **FINAL**

Entre al hospital corriendo, muchas enfermeras se me acercaron pero yo solo me dirigí a la recepción a preguntar dónde estaba Sasuke. Como no era su familiar tuve que seguir a la ambulancia hasta el hospital pero no vi para donde lo llevaron. La enfermera de la recepción me miró atónita y me indicó que estaba en sala de emergencias. No pude entrar, así que me quede esperando afuera.

 _"Doctor Hyuga, acercarse a sala de emergencia, urgentemente por favor"_

Llamaron por el altavoz como dos veces, esperen... ¿Doctor Hyuga? Shimatta en verdad podía ser tonta muchas veces, estaba tan preocupada no me di cuenta de donde estaba, era el hospital donde trabajaba Neji-niisan. Con razón todas las enfermeras y doctores se me quedaban a mirando. Un joven alto de ojos blancos toco mi hombro y volteo bruscamente.

\- Hinata-sama, ¿qué le sucedió? - me mire de pies a cabeza y estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Neji-niisan - me puse a llorar - atropelle a este joven, no sé si estará bien o está grave. Sálvalo por favor.

\- Déjamelo a mí, debo entrar.

Puse mi confianza en mi primo, con tal no por nada es el genio de la familia. Neji entró a la sala y no supe más ni tampoco podía hacer nada más. Me senté en las sillas que habían fuera de la sala, luego de varios minutos esperando quede profundamente dormida. Estaba muy cansada y no era para menos eran las 10 de la noche.

 **Dos horas más tarde.**

Abrí mis ojos y me pare de la banca con violencia, frente mío con la mirada puesta en mi estaba un pelinegro, se parecía mucho a Sasuke pero con el cabello más largo amarrado en una cola y unas líneas debajo de los ojos.

\- Así que tú eres la que atropello a mi hermanito.- dijo con la cara reposada sobre su mano.

Solo atine a llevar mis manos a la boca para contener un grito de susto, no pensé tener que afrontar a la familia de Sasuke tan rápido, su padre me podría denunciar y meterme en la cárcel.

Me arrodillé y con mi frente en el suelo...

\- ¡GOMENASAI!

\- Jajaja - comenzó a reírse el Uchiha mayor después de unos minutos de silencio, no lo entendía. Levante un poco la mirada.

El hermano de Sasuke tenía su mano extendida hacia mí y sonreía como un padre que levanta a su hijo después de una terrible caída.

\- Jajaja, no era necesario colocarte en esta posición.- cogí su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.- sabes pienso que debería disculparme yo; conozco a mi hermano y sé muy bien que maneja como loco, estoy más que seguro que esto fue su culpa. Siempre le decía que maneje despacio porque un día la suerte se le iba a acabar y parece que contigo llego ese día. Jajaja.

\- Pero su padre puede...

\- No te preocupes por mi padre, no se va a enterar ya que se encuentra en Rusia con mi madre - dijo guiñándome el ojo.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi.

\- Mi nombre es Hinata - dije con una pequeña reverencia.- Soy compañera de Sasuke-kun.

\- Jajaja, que graciosa eres Hinata.

Esperamos sentados uno a lado del otro, a que nos dieran noticias de Sasuke. Pasaban los minutos y era inquietante para mí.

\- ¿Sabes? Sasuke, siempre ha sido testarudo, nunca hace caso y a veces puede ser arrogante. Pero eso solo es un caparazón, en realidad muy en el fondo tiene un gran corazón y busca hacer lo correcto aunque se equivoque en el camino -volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa de ternura.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto a mí? Solo soy una extraña…"_

\- ¿Qué hizo que se volviera así? - dije instintivamente, se asombró un poco de mi pregunta pero con un suspiro trato de darme una respuesta.

\- Bueno creo que podríamos decir que es mi culpa. Cuando Sasuke nació mi padre no le tomó mucha importancia, estaba muy ocupado en la fama que iba adquiriendo y en que su hijo, por así decirlo, preferido sea motivo de envidia para sus colegas. El hijo perfecto, mejores notas, mejor en deportes y otras dotes que la gente decía que yo tenía. Sasuke tuvo que crecer creyendo que para que su padre le dé un poco de su atención debía superar todo eso.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y ambos nos paramos para recibir las noticias de Neji-niisan.

\- Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? Solo puede estar la familia.- dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

\- Yo le di permiso, no se preocupe.

\- Mmm... Bueno, gracias a Dios todo se encuentra estable, lo tuvimos que operar debido a un tendón roto y la pierna rota, así que tendrá que estar enyesado tres meses y debe guardar reposo, fuera de eso solo tiene contusiones leves. Pueden pasar a verlo, pero aún está inconsciente por la anestesia.

\- Bueno, ¿y dónde debo pagar? - preguntó el azabache con tranquilidad.

\- En caja, por favor. Yo me retiro, tengo otros pacientes que atender.

\- Etto...

\- Hinata, ¿por qué no te adelantas y ves cómo está Sasuke? Yo iré a pagar.

\- ¡Eh! - expresé mi asombro, pero ya se había ido.

Entre a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, estaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados lo que era obvio pues estaba inconsciente. Me acerqué a la camilla, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, a pesar de todos los estragos del accidente sus facciones eran finas y su piel tersa como la de un actor pero aun así se mantenía serio, era bello…

\- Te juzgue antes de tiempo, lo lamento. Sabes creo que en el fondo sentía celos - lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas - de que tuvieras tantas opciones siendo yo la última y peor de ellas - me eche sobre su cuerpo inconsciente en la camilla.- "Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco".

Y susurre: "Te quiero, Sasuke-kun"

Espere tres segundos en silencio, mi cara estaba roja y quería salir de la habitación ya un poco más tranquila esa era la primera vez que me confesaba; sin embargo con accidente y todo sentía una paz única, sentía como su respiración era suave y tranquila. Pasaron los 3 segundos y decidí pararme para dejarlo descansar, supuse que yo solo sería una molestia en ese momento, pero cuando me propuse separar mi cuerpo del suyo sentí que una mano irrumpió mi acción, aferrándome hacia su cuerpo.

\- "Yo por esta causa lucharé, hasta que no pueda parpadear, el amor de Ofelia, ni cuarenta mil hermanos podrán superar lo que yo siento por ella" - mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el silencio que se produjo los siguientes segundo fue sepulcral, hasta que decidió romper con el encanto.- No sabía que te gustaba Shakespeare, Hinata.

Levante mi cara para ver a Sasuke, sus ojos negros me miraban con intensidad, mi corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Correr? No, ya no había vuelta atrás, tal vez no escucho lo último.

\- Yo también te quiero, Hinata.

\- ¡¿EHHH…?! – mi cara ardía, había escuchado mi confesión, era peor de lo que creí, dispuse mi cuerpo a huir. Pero… él estiro sus brazos, me acerco a su cuerpo y me beso. Fue un beso corto pero cálido. Luego se separó de mí y me miro con amor, pero su cara cambio por una de preocupación.

\- Hinata, ¿desde el accidente estas aquí?

\- Hu…hum… Me preocupaste mu…

\- ¿Entonces no te has hecho revisar? – interrumpió.

\- N… no… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estas sangrando…

\- ¿Eh?

 **Epílogo**

 **Cuatro meses después…**

Me levante de improvisto, vi el reloj y ya era tarde, muy muy tarde; habíamos acordado encontrarnos en el parque a las 8 y ya eran 8:30. ¡Dios! Ayer me acosté muy tarde pensando en qué podría ponerme, esta vez no me salvaría ya que no era una cita cualquiera sino una para presentarme a sus padres.

Me bañe en menos de 5 minutos, me cambie y baje corriendo las gradas, sin embargo antes de abrir las puertas de mi casa…

\- Hinata ¿A dónde vas? – llamo mi padre desde su despacho.

\- A casa de Sasuke-kun, hoy conoceré a sus padres – respondí con una reverencia de respeto y un leve sonrojo.

Mi padre me miro, creo haberle visto una discreta sonrisa y dijo: Saluda a Fugaku-san por mí.

Levante mi mirada con asombro y sonreí.

\- ¡HI!

Abrí la puerta por fin para disponer a correr con dirección al parque. Sin embargo cuando salí estaba él esperando afuera apoyado en la moto. Estaba serio, comiendo una chupetín con su mirada fija en las nubes, escuchó como me acercaba y sus pozos negros destellaron al verme con una sonrisa me dijo:

\- Sabía que te demorarías.


End file.
